DESCRIPTION: [unreadable] [unreadable] The increasing sophistication of the personal computer has served as a change agent for many disciplines, not the least of them medicine. Driven by truly remarkable advances in information technology, the use of computer applications in medical education has burgeoned over the past decade. In today's classroom instructors increasingly turn to digital resources ~ multimedia images, videos, animations and simulations - to depict complex concepts in both basic science and clinical medicine. Their students are computer savvy men and women who expect their learning experience to be augmented by online teaching materials that are no less than state of the art. [unreadable] [unreadable] It is in this light that we have developed the following goal: [unreadable] .To provide an electronic library of neurological/neuro-ophthalmological teaching material organized as a web based, symptom-driven digitized, and searchable video database accessible to medical students, residents, fellows, researchers and clinicians which is replicatable across different medical areas and teaching institutions. [unreadable] [unreadable] Subgoals of our project are: [unreadable] . To make effective use of animations and collections of still images to enhance understanding of the basic anatomical substrate or physiological process responsible for complex eye movements. [unreadable] .To utilize the National Library of Medicine's Medical Subject Headings (MeSH) as the standardized vocabulary for subject indexing to insure effective access and high accuracy search and retrieval, [unreadable] . To provide a mechanism to allow students and teachers to download material for incorporation into personal, customized education units and to facilitate communication, discussion and collaboration, [unreadable] . To evaluate and promote the use and impact of the collection. [unreadable] . To encourage others to develop their own multimedia cases and to contribute them to publicly accessible multimedia repositories. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]